


Casa

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [13]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Spoiler Hunger Games, Spoiler xxxHolic/Tsubasa Chronicles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry morreu e viveu e morreu e viveu novamente, mais vezes do que ele parou para contar. Mas, agora, já é hora de ele ir pra casa. Já é hora da próxima grande aventura começar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa

**Casa**

Algo me acordou. Não lembro de ter dormido, mas algo me acordou e eu não sei o que foi. Está barulhento nesse quarto, parece que alguém está derrubando coisas. Ao abrir os olhos, noto que é verdade. Há um garoto correndo pelo quarto e, por um segundo, não sei quem ele é. Então, uma lembrança me atinge e aquece meu coração.

-Teddy -sussurro sem acreditar.

Ele para, me olha e sorri. Logo retorna a correr, vai até a porta, abre-a e sai correndo.

-TEDDY! –Dessa vez eu grito. É tudo que faço antes de me levantar e correr atrás dele. Meu Teddy está aqui, por que ele correu?

Ao passar pela porta, percebo que algo está diferente. Não é minha casa mais, não vejo mais Teddy e, ao olhar ao redor, nem consigo ver a porta pela qual passei. Tudo que vejo é o Parque Pinguim e Sakura sentada em um balanço com seu filho no colo, enquanto Shoran a empurra de leve.

É uma imagem comum para mim, vejo em quase todo fim de semana, mas algo está diferente dessa vez.

Sakura olha para mim com seu belo sorriso. Os três sorriem. São uma família bem feliz. O filho deles sempre me dá a sensação de que me lembra alguém (além do Eriol), mas eu não sei quem. Apesar de gostar de mistérios, não foi isso que me trouxe aqui.

-Vocês viram o Teddy? –Perguntei tendo certeza de que eles saberiam como Teddy é.

Shoran para de empurrar o balanço e responde:

-Direi onde está seu filho, assim que prometer passar um recado para o nosso.

Pisco sem entender. O filho deles está bem ali. Sakura parece perceber minha confusão, pois fala:

-Não esse, o filho de nossos outros eus.

Ainda sem entender, mas sentindo que entenderia, eu só concordo.

Os três estão de pé e abraçados quando Sakura diz:

-Fale para ele que não importa quem somos ou quem ele é, o amor que sentimos é o mesmo para todas as versões que possam existir.

-Eu falo quando o encontrar, agora, onde está Teddy?

O pequeno menino aponta para uma esquina.

Sorrio para eles e agradeço. Então, eu me viro e me deparo com uma pequena menina escorregando no Rei Pinguim e olhando para mim.

-Quem...?

-Seu nome é Nadeshiko.

É a voz de Tomoyo e ali está ela, pegando a menina no colo e se aproximando de mim com um sorriso.

É essa cena, esse lapso de tempo da última vez que a vi, para mim há apenas alguns minutos, que me faz perceber o que está acontecendo.

Sei que para eles já se passou muito tempo, pois ao olhar de perto para a menina noto que seu cabelo preto e comprido não é a única semelhança com a mãe, mas foram seus olhos que me fizeram suspirar aliviado.

-Ela não é minha!

Tomoyo ri.

-Não sei se devo ficar aliviada por não estar chateado ou irritada por estar tão tranquilo sobre isso.

Nos olhamos e soube que não precisava explicar. O riso em seus olhos não ocultava sua compreensão.

-Então, quem foi o sortudo?

Ela apontou na direção do balanço, onde Sakura e Shoran não estão mais, mas sim um homem alto, muito alto, com olhos da mesma cor que a bela menina que Tomoyo carrega.

-Seu nome é Kurogane. Nos conhecemos cinco anos depois de sua morte.

Volto meus olhos para ela e a vejo colocar a menina no chão que me olha e diz:

-Estou feliz por te conhecer, tio Harry!

Ela, então, decola saltitante em direção ao pai.

Estou sorrindo quando digo:

-Que bom que foi feliz!

Ela balança a cabeça, como se estivesse carinhosamente me chamando de idiota.

-Fui feliz com você também. A cada segundo. E senti sua falta também. A cada segundo.

Seus olhos são gentis quando fala:

-Venha quando quiser, vamos te visitar também. Mas, agora, é melhor correr: Teddy está te esperando.

Simples assim, sem receios ou recriminações. Nos abraçamos nos sentindo felizes e eu corro na direção que Tsubasa apontara há alguns minutos, deixando para trás minha última vida.

Quando viro a esquina, não estou mais em Tomoeda, estou em Londres e vejo Teddy correr pela rua a minha frente.

-TEDDY!

Chamo de novo, mas ele continua sem parar. Ele dobra uma esquina e eu o perco de vista. Tento ir mais rápido para o alcançar. Quando dobro, Teddy não está a minha frente, mas Sherlock sim.

-De onde você veio? Pra onde você sumiu?

-Eu...você viu o Teddy?

-O garoto correu para lá –respondeu Watson apontando para minha frente.

Comecei a correr, mas Sherlock me para.

-Ainda não decifrei você!

-Precisamos ir ao necrotério agora, depois você cuida do caso dele –diz Watson para o amigo.

-Tem razão. Mas você, não saia de Londres!

Lá se foi ele com Watson que acenou para mim antes de o seguir.

Volto a correr sem hesitar. Teddy já pode estar longe, tenho que me apressar.

Corro mais rápido e, sem notar, entro em um lugar. Não um lugar qualquer, mas uma loja bem familiar e, ao mesmo tempo, bem diferente de todas as lojas que já conheci.

-O mestre está esperando por você!

Duas garotas dizem a minha frente. Maru segura minha mão direita e Moro a esquerda. Juntas, me puxam e guiam até a sala onde o dono da loja está.

Watanuki fuma segurando uma piteira, olha devagar para mim e fala:

-Sua jornada está no fim, mas ainda tem um desejo. Só assim pode entrar nessa loja. Me diga qual é, se pagar o preço, irei realiza-lo.

Seus olhos e cabelo me lembram algo. Um balanço, um casal e um bebê!

Um filho!

-Eu só quero saber onde Teddy está.

-Que preço está disposto a pagar?

-Uma mensagem de seus pais para você.

Os olhos dele se arregalam e começo a falar sem ele concordar primeiro, sabendo que o preço é justo.

-Eles dizem que não importa quem são ou quem você é, o amor que sentem é o mesmo para todas as versões que possam existir.

Ele traga o cigarro, fecha os olhos e solta a fumaça.

-Eles ficaram bem.

Diz abrindo os olhos. Aceno, pois sei a que se refere. Ele volta a falar, ainda olhando para mim:

-Seu menino está na cozinha.

Corro na direção que ele aponta e, quando chego a cozinha, vejo Teddy bebendo água. Paro sem saber o que fazer.

-Sempre me disse para beber bastante água, especialmente quando me esforço. É a boca dele falando, mas não é a sua voz. É a voz de um adulto e, agora, ele é um adulto também.

-Mas...quem é você?

O homem a minha frente sorri e diz:

-Só porque você se foi, não quer dizer que eu parei de crescer, Harry.

Então, ele se vira e volta a correr. Eu hesito por um segundo antes de o seguir. Meus olhos estão ardendo enquanto passo pela mesma porta que ele passou e ele não está mais aqui. Eu também não estou mais no aqui onde estava. Estou em uma floresta e há um casal conversando. Eles param e olham para mim, que os reconheço de algum lugar.

-Vocês viram Teddy?

O homem diz:

-Ele está brincando com nossos filhos, correndo e se escondendo entre as árvores.

-Não é um jogo meio perigoso? –pergunto ao ver a floresta densa e escura.

É a mulher, com olhos assombrados, que me responde:

-Existem jogos piores.

-Ei, Harry! Venha me pegar!

Essa é a voz. A voz do meu Teddy adulto. Olho a direita e lá está ele, acenando e voltando a correr.

Olho nervosamente para o casal, mas eles não me notam. Estão muito atentos as três crianças que os cercam e cantam uma canção.

Volto a olhar na direção que Teddy seguiu e recomeço a correr. Passo por várias árvores e me vejo em um quarto de hotel. Há alguém sentado no sofá de costas para mim. Ando um pouco e reconheço L, sentado como sempre, comendo bolo e digitando no computador.

-L...eu...

Ele olha para mim e alguém coloca um prato de bolo a minha frente. É Watari e eu só consigo pegar o prato e sentar no sofá atrás de mim antes que minhas forças me abandonem.

-Não fique tão chocado, Harry. Não é preciso olhos de Shinigami para ver o que está acontecendo –diz L com seu sorriso estranho de sempre.

-Mas...eu...você...

-Eu estou morto e agora você também.

Enquanto ele diz isso como se falasse do tempo, eu fico sem saber o que dizer. Então, como o bolo.

-Onde estamos?

-No meu paraíso particular –respondeu abrindo uma pasta de arquivo.

-Resolver mistérios e comer doces –falei meio sorrindo. –Então, você já vivia seu paraíso quando estava vivo.

Ele só sorriu de novo.

Watari apareceu ao meu lado e pegou o prato que, sem eu perceber, já estava vazio.

-Há alguém esperando por você na porta, Harry.

Olho e vejo Teddy que acena e volta a correr. Volto para L já me levantando e ele diz:

-Vá logo! Eu te visito da próxima vez.

Sorrio pra ele e começo a correr. Teddy me espera depois da porta, mas algo não me deixa em paz. Se estamos todos mortos, Teddy...

Teddy sumiu e eu não sei onde estou, mas lembro desse nariz em pé bem até demais.

-Você é o shinigami arrogante.

Seus olhos estão arregalados. Ele, com certeza, não esperava me ver aqui.

-Você...

-Ei, Harry! É por aqui!

É Teddy gritando a minha direita.

-Desculpe shinigami, mas preciso ir.

Começo a correr atrás de Teddy e sorrio ao ouvir:

-As coisas têm mudado por aqui.

Dou mais três passos e não estou pisando mais. Não há nada sob meus pés, apenas estrelas ao meu redor e, então, uma caixa azul bem saudosa vem em meu encontro, sua porta se abre e eu estou dentro dela.

Os olhos que me encaram não são os tristes de um jovem Doutor com uma alma tão antiga, mas os determinados de um Doutor mais velho.

-Você é um fantasma? –ele pergunta bruscamente.

-Para você, acho que sou.

Logo depois, Teddy sai correndo de um dos muitos corredores da TARDIS e vem direto para mim. Eu não tenho tempo de reagir quando sinto meu afilhado, em sua versão adulta, me empurrar em direção a porta, que se abre nos deixando passar.

Então, estou sozinho caindo no ar, em direção ao chão e sei que estou na Terra.

De alguma forma, não me surpreendo quando sinto um robô me pegar em pleno ar.

-Você deveria parar de machucar as pessoas quando as salva.

Ouço a voz arrogante que sabia que ouviria:

-Você está morto, não sente dor nenhuma.

Isso me entristece um pouco.

-Como você morreu, Tony?

-Salvando o mundo, é claro!

Eu não conseguiria me impedir de rir mesmo se quisesse.

Nós pousamos em um telhado familiar e ele me mostra seu rosto.

-Você nunca me esclareceu as coisas.

Eu sorri para a previsibilidade de sua curiosidade.

-Não é difícil descobrir, Tony. Eu sou um bruxo que viaja dimensões quando morre.

-Ei, Tony! –É a Pepper. –Tem um garoto correndo lá embaixo.

-É o Teddy –falei apressado. –Preciso segui-lo.

Tony me olhou e depois à Pepper.

-E eu preciso segui-la.

Sorri e corri, mas quando cheguei lá embaixo não era um garoto que corria, nem o Teddy adulto Era um senhor já idoso, mas com muito fôlego e disposição.

-Então, Harry. Sou jovem demais pra você alcançar?

Ele me provocou antes de voltar a correr. Meu coração apertou enquanto eu o seguia.

Corri até um castelo, em sua frente dançavam uma rainha e seu rei. Um rei que lembro de conhecer. Ele dança, sorri e canta. Ele ama sua rainha e ela o ama também.

Não há mais sussurros de anéis, apenas o do vento quando fecho meus olhos.

-Perdoe-me e seja feliz, meu amigo!

Eu estou chorando agora e não consigo parar. Alguém me abraça apertado.

-Venha, Harry! Venha para casa!

É o Teddy. O velho Teddy. Ele me solta e volta a correr. Seco meu rosto e o sigo. É tudo que me resta fazer.

Estou em uma mansão escura, mas escuto risos de menino. Há um garoto de sete ou oito anos na escada a minha frente. Ele ri, tentando se esconder.

Eu não sei quem ele é, mas um morcego me vem a mente.

-Onde estão seus pais?

Ele ri mais um pouco e me responde:

-Lá embaixo com o Alfred. Estamos brincando de esconder, eles só não sabem que está com eles.

Eu sorrio com calma e pergunto:

-Você viu o Teddy?

Ele acena e aponta para o corredor atrás de mim.

-Na última porta, lá.

-Obrigado!

Antes de conseguir correr, sinto pequenas mãos nas minhas. Olho para baixo e vejo olhos tristes.

-Desculpe por não te salvar do palhaço malvado!

Sorrio de novo e digo:

-Foi melhor assim.

Ele volta a sorrir e solta minhas mãos. Corro até a última porta e entro no quarto.

Mas não é um quarto, é um vagão de trem e, apesar de Teddy estar lá, ele não está sozinho. Morte está com ele.

-Bem vindo, Harry!

Teddy sorri cansado e se senta ao lado de Morte.

-Foram sete anos para mim desde que te vi. Alguns mais desde que vi Teddy, mas...quantos anos foram desde que Teddy me viu?

-Décadas, talvez séculos. Tempo não é muito importante para mim, mas desde que você desapareceu da frente de sua esposa ontem a noite, já se passaram muitos anos. Até os Winchester morreram e aqueles dois fugiram de mim muitas vezes!

Ele terminou com um tom aborrecido, falando dos irmãos que conheci há tanto tempo, no início dessa jornada.

-Você sabia como ia acontecer desde o começo?

-Claro que não. Eu conheço os meus caminhos, os caminhos da Morte. Os caminhos da vida são muito misteriosos para mim, eles cabem a quem estiver vivendo.

Olho para o Teddy.

-E agora? O que vai acontecer?

Morte responde com sua habitual calma:

-Agora, o trem vai parar.

-E nós descemos nesse ponto, Harry –diz Teddy se levantando.

Olho para Morte sem entender.

-É só isso? Acabou? Assim?

Morte diz, dando seu sorrisinho sinistro:

-Ver você morrer não é mais divertido!

O trem para. Olho para Morte e tiro meu colar, abro o pingente e lá estão a Varinha das Varinhas, a Pedra da Ressurreição e a Capa de Invisibilidade. Elas flutuam no ar a minha frente até alcançar Morte e desaparecem junto com seu dono.

Teddy é uma criança de novo, ele estende a mão, sorri e diz:

-Vamos para casa, Harry!

Sorrio e pego sua mão. As portas se abrem. Descemos. Estamos em um pequeno barco, navegando por um lago bem familiar, é noite e meus olhos se enchem de água quando olho para os lados e vejo outros barcos, todos lotados.

Rony e Mione acenam a minha direita. Todos os outros Weasleys estão divididos em barcos ao lado deles. A minha esquerda meus pais riem me olhando e Sirius solta uma gargalhada, enquanto Remos acena e Tonks grita meu nome com o cabelo rosa chiclete. Em outros barcos, vejo outros rostos, Neville, Luna e até Draco. Cedrico ri com um pomo de ouro na mão. Cho aponta para Gina em outro barco e as duas riem brincando. Minhas belas namoradas. Meus amados amigos.

Olho pra frente e vejo apenas a costa se aproximando. Nela há várias pessoas também. Reconheço o pequeno tamanho do meu professor de feitiços e o tamanho meio gigante do meu amigo que ensinou trato de criaturas mágicas, os óculos gigantes da professora de adivinhação, o chapéu pontudo de minha chefe de casa, a carranca perpétua de Snape e a barba prateada de Dumbledore.

Mas é atrás deles que está a visão que me tira o fôlego. Ali, logo a minha frente, exatamente como da primeira vez que a vi, está Hogwarts.

E é assim que eu entendo. Finalmente acabou. Vou abraçar minha família, meus amigos, meus rivais e visitar aqueles que encontrei em outros mundos.

Minha vida (todas elas) acabou. Mas eu não estou simplesmente morto...

Eu estou em casa!

**FIM!**


End file.
